


Can't beat the feeling

by Fury_Jav



Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Amor... amor puro amorshhh, Ariadna no aguanta mas sus sentimientos, Derek lo pone nervioso, F/M, Lydia y Stiles apuestan, M/M, Rapidas erecciones, Stiles quiere ser travieso, como me gusta, love love love, necesita de Isaac, porque asi es el amorshhh!, se aman sin miedos, ¿quien ganara?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fury_Jav/pseuds/Fury_Jav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un salon de Quimica. Una pista de baile... Dos parejas bañadas de amor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't beat the feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en el capitulo 13 de A thousand years by Anayance, lo que pudo haber pasado en ese salon entre Isaac y Ariadna. Algo bonito antes de morir juju (Que malo soy u.u). Y lo que pudo pasar entre Derek y Stiles antes del ataque del nerjav (*////*). 
> 
> El personaje de Ariadna pertenece a Anayance, es de su creación para la serie de fics Some Nights.
> 
> Lo que transcurre acá no forma parte del capitulo ni del fic de Anyance, me lo he imaginado luego de leer y no pude contenerme de escribirlo. 
> 
> Que lo disfruten! (*O*)/
> 
> P.D: Pido disculpas por aun no actualizar Unusual You, estoy trabajando en el capitulo. Pronto actualizare 
> 
> Love ~ Love ~ Love

_There doesn’t have to be a reason_  
 _There doesn’t have to be a why_

La música estaba encendida, todo el colegio se estremecía en sincronía con la emoción y el bullicio de los adolescentes que disfrutaban de una maravillosa fiesta de primavera. Bailes, conversaciones, coqueteos, primeros besos, sexo desenfrenado a escondidas, saltos, gritos de emoción, miradas fugaces que decían mucho y a la vez poco. Cada ser en el lugar llenaba mas y mas los frascos de felicidad, amor y lujuria. Llevando las emociones al limite, esparciéndose por todo el salón de fiestas como una susurrante energía erótica, camuflada por las luces, la exquisita decoración y la música que hacia mover los cuerpos sin pudor, cada vez mas cercas o mas lejos, dependiendo de la canción.

Pero habían dos personas que ya no se encontraban en la pomposa fiesta, dos personas que caminaban muy juntos por los pasillos de la secundaria Beacon Hills, rozando sus manos _sin querer pero queriendo,_ lanzándose miradas rápidas cuando alguno de los dos no lo notaban, conversando en susurros como si quisiesen tentarse mutuamente. 

Los pasillos estaban completamente vacíos, tenuemente iluminados, casi silenciosos a pesar del ligero sonido de música que aún podía percibirse. Aún así, el taconeo de Ariadna y su sensual voz, era todo lo que podía escuchar el hombre lobo a su lado. Mas bien era todo lo que quería escuchar, no prestaba atención a nada mas que no fuese su singular y sensual manera de caminar, con ese movimiento de caderas que lo estaba volviendo loco. Movimiento que junto con el ceñido vestido rojo, realzaba las peligrosas curvas de la chica, y eso sin contar el vaivén de su melena color chocolate. ¿Olería de la misma forma?, ¿se sentirían tan suaves como el dulce?. Definitivamente Isaac quería. No. Necesitaba perderse en la sedosidad de sus cabellos, en la ternura de su cuello... En la dulzura de sus labios.

Y no era el único con ideas rondando su cabeza, pues a pesar de hablar y hablar, la chica a su lado no dejaba de pensar en lo peligrosamente tentador que se volvía él. Llegando a replantearse si había sido buena idea salir sola con el muchacho, pues lo que sentía la estaba superando. Al principio había querido sonar desinteresada cuando lo halago al llegar, pero le era imposible serlo. Pues al verlo en ese traje negro, con esa camisa blanca y la corbata de pintas rojas, lo único que su perversa mitad le gritaba era _'bajo toda esa ropa hay todo un hombre esperando ser domado... ¡Tómalo!... ¡Hazlo tuyo antes de  que sea tarde!'._ Ella sabía muy bien que al estar ligada a lo sobrenatural, al ser una fénix, no se debe desperdiciar el tiempo, pues el tiempo no espera por nadie y por mas inmortal que fuese, cuando menos se diese cuenta podría perderlo todo. Debía vivir el momento y eso haría.

 _'Definitivamente eso hare'_ , se dijo internamente al observar el salón de química, con una sonrisa que sorprendió a Isaac, pues lo que hablaban mucho no era para reír menos para sonreír, pero aún así el rubio se deleito con esa destellante y hermosa expresión, guardandosela para si mismo, sin mencionar nada al respecto. 

Estaban a diez pasos de pasar por el aula de clases, Ariadna se había callado un momento porque necesitaba de toda su concentración, y mordiendose el labio inferior caminaba con la mirada fija en la puerta, apresurando el paso a medida que estaban mas cerca. Logrando que el joven hombre lobo casi cayera al suelo tres veces, pues lo había tomado desprevenido con el aumento de su caminar. 

Isaac se sorprendió cuando la vio entrar al aula de química, pensaba que iban a dar una vuelta y regresar. Muchos pensamientos surcaron su mente, y el bulto en su pantalón creció, estirando la tela lentamente y ahora rogaba a todos los Dioses que Ariadna no fuese a notar su excitación. Así que, caminando incomodo tratando de ocultar su erección, entró al aula, estaba oscura y tal vez fue eso o su ingenuidad... O tal vez el que le ganaran el movimiento. Pues su sorpresa fue inmensa cuando las delicadas manos de la chica lo jalaron por la solapa de su chaqueta, obligandolo a inclinarse y chocar su cuerpo al de ella, para luego ser devorado por la fogosa boca de Ariadna, quien lo beso con suavidad al principio, aumentando el ritmo de su movimiento hasta pasar de cariñosa a apasionada. Quemando los labios del rubio a cada roce, robandole el aliento e introduciéndose en su alma. 

"Joder... Esto es un beso...' 

Pensó el hombre lobo, reaccionando a los movimientos, ciñendo mas el cuerpo de la chica al llevas sus manos alrededor de su cintura, acariciando su espalda baja y luego sus nalgas, apretándolas y masajeandolas con pasión. Sin contenerse más la cargo en brazos y camino, tirando al piso cuanto objeto se cruzó por su camino hasta llegar al ventanal, al cual impacto el cuerpo de Ariadna, la cual mordió su labio para ahogar un gemido de excitación, sintiendo su cuerpo arder por todas las sensaciones que la ferocidad de Isaac le provocaba, aparte del contacto del duro bulto en los pantalones del chico contra su húmedo monte de venus. 

Sin perder ni un segundo movió su cadera y su vientre, formando círculos y embistiendo levemente contra la erección del rubio, haciéndole estremecer, jadear e incrementar mas la pasión del beso. 

"Te deseo tanto Ariadna..."- Susurró excitado al romper el beso, tomando un mechón de cabello para olerlo, llenándose de la divina esencia que la chica desprendía y lo enloquecía. Luego lamió; primero la oreja de la chica y luego su cuello. Jugueteando de arriba abajo para provocarle una exquisita descarga eléctrica junto con un potente estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo a la chica. 

"Puedo notarlo"- Sonrío traviesa apartando una mano del cuello de Isaac para bajarla por todo su torso, rompiendo la camisa a jalones, rozando con sus uñas la ardiente y sudorosa piel, hasta que llego a la dura erección. Y apretó, suave pero firme, arrancándole un aullido de placer al hombre lobo tan potente, tan excitante, que no pudo evitar gemir de placer ella también, pues esa sensación de piel erizada la estaba volviendo loca junto con las ganas de tirarse al chico ahí, sin importarle nada mas. -"Eres mio, Isaac... Todo mio"- Susurro contra su oreja, mordiéndole en el momento exacto que le arrancó la correa del pantalón, abriéndolo de golpe y metiendo su mano para quemarse placenteramente con el calor de la latente erección. -"Como me gustan"- Volvió a susurra, mas excitada, mas sensual, mas sexual. 

"A tu... entera... ¡joder!... disposición"- Trastabillo las palabras, no pudiendo aguantarse los aullidos de placer que su lobo lanzaba, no pudiendo contener los estremecimientos que la mano de Ariadna le provocaba, por que con delicados movimientos le estaba tocando de una manera que lo hacia ver estrellas y tocar el cielo. 

Como pudo fue metiendo sus manos por dentro del vestido de ella, levantandolo lo suficiente para poder quitarle la ropa interior, lanzandola a un lado y ahora con el camino libre, embistió contra la exquisita entrada de Ariadna, rozando la punta de su miembro erecto contra los labios de su mojada femineidad. 

Y así entre gemidos, aullidos, gritos, besos, caricias y muchas palabras de amor, ambos se encontraron recostados sobre una de las mesas del aula, respirando agitados, recuperando el aliento tanto como podían. 

Ariadna no se creía lo salvaje que un hombre lobo podía ser, pues en menos de lo que canta un gallo, Isaac la había empotrado contra todo objeto solido en aquella habitación, rompiendo todo a su paso, embistiéndola con fuerza, rápido y ardiente. Pero ella no se quedaba atrás, porque el propio Isaac estaba bastante sorprendido de lo dominante que era Ariadna, la cual no paró de dirigirlo en sus movimientos, indicandole con apenas un gemido, un roce o mordisco, lo que quería que hiciese, ademas que cuando habían quedado sobre el mesón, ella no perdió la oportunidad de colocarse encima y cabalgarlo como toda una vaquera domando a un semental en celo. 

"Eres un salvaje"- Jadeo Ariadna, aún con la vista fija en el techo.

"Y tu una dominante... Una sexy, ardiente y hermosa, dominante"- 

Y ambos rieron, con todo lo que sus pulmones le permitían, felices de haber tenido ese momento para ellos porque hoy es hoy y mañana no sabemos que pase. Y Lentamente se fueron acercando, Ariadna apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Isaac y este abrazandola con fuerza, no queriendo dejarla ir jamas, porque lo que ahora sentía sabia muy bien que no lo sentiría con nadie mas, algo en su interior se lo gritaba... Su lobo se lo rugía 'no la dejes ir, por siempre y para siempre, tu vida con ella compartirás'. Así se quedaron un rato, Isaac inhalando el achocolatado aroma de Ariadna -por que si, definitivamente el color de su cabello no era así por casualidad- mientras ella se dejaba llevar por los melodiosos latidos del corazón del hombre lobo, corazón que sin duda alguna ya era suyo, así como el de ella ya era del rubio.

 

_(((((....)))))   (((((....)))))_

_And any moment could be magical_  
 _It could be this night_

_(((((....)))))   (((((....)))))_

 

Mientras tanto en la fiesta, dos buenos amigos discutían sobre trivialidades, desde 'el perfecto color de labios que combina con un vestido' hasta 'la historia detrás de la canción de turno', disfrutando a su manera de la fiesta, riéndose del papelón que hacia Scott bailando y agradeciendo no ser los pies de Allison.

"Quisiera ver a Colin"- Lanzó de pronto la pelirroja.

"Si quieres podríamos salir un momento, yo no tengo problemas"- _'Ademas quisiera ver a Derek'_ pero eso se lo guardo para si mismo, lo que si no pudo ocultar fue el sonrojo en sus mejillas al pensar en el hombre lobo y la noche que pasaron juntos, donde - _redoble de tambores_ \- ¡durmieron juntos!, aunque no hicieron nada no apto para todo el publico pero fue igual de maravilloso, a pesar de aún no saber muy bien a que se debió todo. _'Tal vez la ternura de los gatitos le aflojo el corazón'_. Pero lo que en verdad quería pensar es que Derek cambió por él, que lo abrazo no por obligación sino por que queria hacerlo, que ese beso _-aun quemando en su frente-_ había sido puro amor. _'¿Desde cuando Derek me ha provocado mariposas en el estomago?.'_ Y suspiro, porque necesitaba hablar con el moreno cuanto antes, necesitaba saber acerca de sus sentimientos, de ambos. 

"El _'quiero ver a Derek'_ estuvo implicito en cada palabra que acabas de decir aparte de que tengo esa habilidad de escuchar cosas, ¿sabes?. Y nada mas fue tocar la manga de tu chaqueta para que los gritos de _'Derek Derek Derek Derek Derek'_ retumbaran en mis oídos."- Resoplo pero luego casi se ahoga de la risa por la cara de sopresa del castaño -"Pensé que no te gustaba nadie y ahora resulta que te gusta Derek. _Derek semental Hale_. Eres bastante impredecible Stiles. Pero me alegra, y a pesar de todo lo amargado que puede ser, Derek es un buen partido. Deberías aprovechar porque ya vez que es muy cotizado"- La pelirroja no perdió oportunidad en sonreír traviesa y levantar sus cejas insinuantemente.

"Derek no es un amargado. No lo conoces bien. Y deja de hacerme esas caras... Aparte, yo no estaba pensando en él, creo que te estas oxidando"- Lo defendió y se defendió, logrando que la chica riera mas. 

"Que descaro el tuyo. Pero, yo se cosas que tu no sabes y ahora no te diré nada"- Apartó su vista del castaño con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia digna de ella, y el castaño le hizo una burla por detrás. Pero curioso -como él solo podía ser- quería preguntar que tanto sabía la chica, así que se aclaro la garganta, porque si era sobre Derek necesitaba obtener la información e iba a empezar a bañar en halagos a la pelirroja cuando de pronto esta salto de emoción -"Hablando de TU rey de roma"- Y le volvió a mirar, sonriendo con una malicia que a Stiles le hacia temer por su vida.

Con un claro gesto Lydia le indicó que viese a la entrada del salón, y si, ahí estaba su rey de roma, con su permanente cara de _'El que me toque lo_ mato' , su ceño fruncido y resoplando molesto porque al parecer no lograba encontrar algo... O mas bien a alguien. Claro eso no duró mucho porque como si algo le dijese _'Ahí esta, ve por él'._ Derek posó su profunda mirada en Stiles, sonriendo muy rápidamente al sentirse ganador, caminando con paso firme y decidido hacia el sitio donde su chico acaramelado estaba. 

"Ahí viene, yo debería aprovechar e ir a ver a Colín. Así tu aclaras las cosas con mister 'me muero de amor por Stiles pero no lo reconoceré ni muerto' a ver si ya confiesa todo"- 

"¿Como?, ¿Derek esta enamorado de mi?.... ¿Desde cuando? y ¿Como tu lo sabes?. ¿Acaso anda divulgando sus sentimientos por alguna cuenta de twitter que no conozco? porque dudo que te lo dijese a ti"- Stiles ya estaba hiperventilando, porque aquella informacion era LA información. Mientras la pelirroja solo rodo los ojos, disfrutando la agonia interna de Stiles. 

"Hagamos una apuesta"- Lanzó de repente. Su mirada, bueno, no era una mirada muy angelical que digamos.

"¿Como que una apuesta?"- Y Stiles miró a Derek, quien ya estaba a medio camino, luchando por pasar entre los adolescentes que bailaban, y el cual escucho las palabras de Lydia, pues arqueó una ceja, dedicada exclusivamente para fulminar a Lydia, porque si inventaba de meter en alguna idiotez a Stiles, la iba a matar.

"Luego dices que no es amargado"- Mencionó al notar la mirada asesina sobre ella y Stiles solo se encogió de hombres -"La apuesta consiste en que vayas y le hagas mimos a Derek muy seductoramente sin ponerte nervioso, si te pones nervioso tendrás que darle un beso a Derek frente a toda la manada, _con lengua_."- Stiles iba a protestar pero Lydia lo callo en el acto con un movimiento de sus manos -"Si en cambio tu logras ser todo un descarado, entonces yo le daré un beso con lengua a Colin frente a toda la manada"- Y sonrío. Sonrío perversa, porque no había perdida para ella. 

"Eso no es justo, a mi me daría mucha vergüenza cumplir si pierdo pero tu... Tu definitivamente disfrutarías la penitencia"- La señalo con un dedo pero a Lydia poco le importaba su argumento.

"Tus protestas me valen, Stiles. Ahora ven aquí"- Lo jalo para darle su toque Martin. Abriendo su chaqueta, arreglando su cabello, soltándole la corbata y abriendo su camisa tres botones, dejando al descubierto la nívea piel del castaño. Por ultimo lo empujo en dirección a Derek, luego de darle una nalgada -"Ve por todo, campeón"- Lo animo, sonriendo muy complacida por lo sexy que había puesto a Stiles en tan poco tiempo.

El castaño se giró para dedicarle una muy asesina mirada y luego caminó, al principio lenta y torpemente, pero un _'vas a perder'_ de Lydia le hizo tomar confianza, así que inflo pecho, se lamió los labios y caminó como todo un modelo en pasarela de Paris hacía Derek. Quien se paró en seco cuando vio a Stiles en modo sexy, caminando con una sensualidad arrebatadora hacia él. Visión que le provoco una muy dolorosa erección, y maldijo el tener un jean tan ajustado. Pero el pecho se le lleno de una extraña sensación, ver a Stiles le recordaba algo, era como si el amor que sentía por el joven castaño no fuese de solo esa vida, como si lo hubiese amado en otra, como si estuviese recuperando algo que había olvidado. Y le llenaba de felicidad porque eso solo significaba que ese hiperactivo, sarcástico y hablador castaño había sido, es y seria suyo, solo suyo y de nadie mas. 

"Estas guapísimo"- Aulló el hombre lobo, peinando su cabello porque _'wow, esta que arde'_  . 

"Tu... Bueno... Ya sabes"- Esta demás decir que la pelirroja saltaba como una niña a lo lejos, pues ya había ganado la apuesta. Stiles no había durado ni medio segundo en modo seductor, Derek nada mas se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada y ya el castaño se había derretido como mantequilla bajo el sol. -"Joder, perdí"- Suspiró, y ni siquiera se molestó en girarse a ver a Lydia -"¿Que haces aquí, Derek?, pensé que estarías fuera montando guardia"- Hizo uso de todo su autocontrol para poder levantar la mirada y perderse en la profundidad de los ojos verdes. Notando de paso _'Tiene una franela azul, ¿Sabe que es mi color favorito?. Le queda muy bien, el azul le queda jodidamente bien'_

"Quería verte"- Casi gruñó, volviendo a fruncir el ceño y mostrar su semblante de eterna molestia. Porque ¿no era obvio?.

"Yo también quería verte. Precisamente estaba discutiendo con Lydia la posibilidad de salir para poder... Bueno, verte"- Y sonrió, una sonrisa que reventó todas las barreras de Derek, robandole una sonrisa de completo enamorado a él también. Una sonrisa que hizo latir el corazón de Stiles como el jodido aleteo de un colibrí. Y es que estar cerca del hombre lobo lo llenaba de una felicidad que no comprendía. Una felicidad desbordante, que sentía perdida, que extrañaba. -"Derek, deberíamos hablar sobre..."- 

No pudo continuar, ya que Derek lo abrazó con fuerza, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo, respirando el aroma de sus castaños cabellos, acariciando su espalda, trasmitiendole una calidez apasionante con ese simple contacto. Y no importaba si habían adolescentes o chaperones o lo que fuese alrededor, pues cada quien estaba pendiente de lo suyo y ahí en medio de la pista de baile, ambos sentían que estaban solos, fundiéndose en ese abrazo, embriagándose con el adictivo aroma de uno y del otro.

"No puedo... Simplemente no puedo aguantar el sentimiento que tengo cuando estoy contigo, Stiles"- Gruño. Un gruñido susurrado que le movió todo su mundo a Stiles. -"Sabes que no soy hombre de muchas palabras pero si de muchas acciones, así que...-" 

Stiles esperaba un beso, un apasionado y largo beso, pero Derek tenia algo mas en mente, el hombre lobo necesitaba marcar territorio, que todo el mundo y el universo entero de ser necesario, supiese que ese castaño de nívea piel pintada con incontables lunares, era suyo y no permitiría que nadie lo tuviera jamas, que nadie se lo arrebatara. Por que si, era un egoísta, y si, un jodido posesivo y sobreprotector. ¿Y que?.

Así fue que hundió su rostro en el blanco cuello, recorriendo el camino de lunares de arriba abajo, estremeciendo con sus labios y sus manos, por medio de caricias, todo el cuerpo del chico. Hasta que se dedico en cuerpo y alma a marcarlo como suyo, arrancándole gemidos de placer, si ahí mismo en el medio de la fiesta sin temor a nada, porque por supuesto que Stiles no se iba a contener y Derek mucho menos al estrecharlo mas a él, frotando sus cuerpos sin pudor. 

Pero a pesar de que Lydia a lo lejos estaba complacida con toda la escena y en espera de algo mas antes de salir a hacer lo propio con Colin, el hombre lobo no era tan vouyerista y en un parpadeo arrastro a Stiles a un rincón escondido de la fiesta. Ocultos entre unas cortinas y la tenue iluminación. Ahí, sin titubeos, embistió al castaño de boca contra la pared, ahora frotando el duro bulto entre sus piernas contra las suaves, firmes y apetitosas nalgas del castaño. 

Si antes el castaño no había medido sus gemidos ahora menos, y debía estar dando gracias a quien sabe quien por lo alto que estaba la música, porque sus gemidos y jadeos no tardaron mucho en convertirse en gritos de sublime placer junto a los aullidos ahogados contra su cuello por parte de Derek. El cual mordía, chupaba y lamia un mismo punto entre el final del cuello y el comienzo del hombro, dejando una marca rojiza -notable hasta en la luna- sobre la piel blanca. 

Y sonrió satisfecho, no solo por el grandioso trabajo hecho sobre la piel de Stiles sino también por el inmenso estremecimiento que el cuerpo mas delgado tuvo cuando un inevitable orgasmo lo golpeo. Desmoronándose placenteramente satisfecho entre los brazos de Derek y contra su pecho. 

"Podria acostumbrarme a esto"- Jadeo, buscando con su mirada la de Derek.

"Debes ir acostumbrándote a esto"- Gruño seductoramente. 

"Oh... Genial"- 

Ambos sonrieron, unas sonrisas sinceras y llenas de amor. Permaneciendo un rato mas abrazados, no queriendo separarse, respirando el mismo aire, y cayendo lentamente al piso. Derek apoyando su espalda a la pared con Stiles sentado en sus piernas y recostado contra su torso. Acariciando el pecho del moreno con su rostro porque toda resistencia es ilógica cuando se tiene una buena porción de amor al alcance de tus manos. 

 

 


End file.
